I WANT TO BELIEVE capitulo 13 Los 5 Elementos
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: en este nuevo capitulo... los combo niños estan apunto de salir de la piramide pero... necesitan de medidas deseperadas para situaciones desesperadas,Leo se atreverá a hacer algo que nadie se esperaba... que es lo que sucederá? descubranlo leyendo XD...


_**DETALLES:**_

_**Idea original: Azul y Serio 1.**_

_**Adaptación: Azul Celeste**_

_**Guión: Azul y Serio 1, y Azul Celeste**_

_**Archivado: jueves 8 de octubre del 2009**_

_**Publicado: según el Fanfiction…**_

_**NOTA DE AUTORES. Hola... hablo en nombre de mi compañera y del mio... creo que a partir de este capítulo, y los que siguen, son los capítulos mas difíciles que hemos escrito hasta ahora, por los sentimientos que tenemos para con nuestros personajes favoritos... pasar por lo que ellos pasan, sufrir junto con ellos y ser parte de todo un verdero universo alterno al nuestro, hasta incluso sentir su propia muerte es parte de lo que un escritor deja como legado para que los demás lo lean y se entretengan con el sentir de otras personas.**_

_**Creo que hablo por varios, al decir que cada letra que escribimos, cada palabra que decimos y cada situacion que vivimos en un relato, es parte de nosotros mismos... los personajes que inventamos a lado de los que adoramos, tambien son parte de nosotros y como escritores queremos que tambien los sientan suyos, por eso tratamos de describir cualquier situación por muy íntima que se pueda, a la perfeccion... esperamos en verdad que esta historia les este gustando y por favor, permítannos saber si es de su agrado, desagrado o si de plano ya no vale la pena que la sigamos escribiendo... ¿como?, es muy sencillo.. solo les pedimos un REVIEW a cambio. ustedes saben, si es que son escritores, lo que una review alienta a un escritor, ya sea constructivo o no, un review es lo que nos da el impulso de seguir escribiendo, tratando de que cada palabra, cada momento del relato, sea mejor que el anterior. a Nombre de Azul y Serio 1, y del Mio. Muchas gracias por su atención.**_

_**esto es lo que azul celeste les quiso decir y por algunas situaciones que han sucedido no habíamos podido subir los capítulos,como dijo cada sentimiento cada situación de estos relatos es parte de nosotros mismos es una forma alterna a lo que vivimos una forma de expresar lo que sentimos lo que nos a pasado o quisiéramos que sucediera usamos algunas frases propias o que nos encontramos para dar un consejo o simplemente solo para que sepan lo que queremos dar a conocer, ser escritor no es difícil pero tampoco es fácil es fácil cuando tienes ideas pero es dificil cuando quieres expresarlas "un escritor empieza sin saber que va a escribir y termina sin saber lo que a escrito" por eso queremos que nos apoyen si es que es de su agrado nuestros relatos como? con un simple REVIEW que, para ustedes puede ser muy insignificante pero para nosotros es una motivación un simple:"ME GUSTO SIGUE ASI" o " QUE BUENA HISTORIA" es lo único que queremos.**_

_**creo que ya los aburrí demasiado así que aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de I WANT TO BELIEVE **_

_*** * * ***_

_**I WANT TO BELIEVE Capítulo 13.- **__**Los 5 Elementos**_

_**- ¡¿Animación suspendida?!-**_

_**- sí, solo es cuestión de despertarla…**_

_**- ¿y como se hace eso?... muy simple… con una simple frase muy antigua…- Leo va hacia ella, pone su mano sobre su frente donde recibió el golpe y le dice…- Cinza, levántate y camina…- todos esperamos atentos por unos minutos… pero no sucede nada… después de esperar…Leo lo intenta de nuevo….- Cinza, levántate y camina…- volvemos a esperar… Azul tiene sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho… Pilar toma la mano de Paco… quien la abraza… yo… simplemente espero… estupefacto… detrás de Leo… quien vuelve a insistir… esta vez casi gritando…- ¡CINZA, LEVÁNTATE Y CAMINA…!- Azul se encoje de hombros a la vez que pilar se abraza con fuerza de Paco… yo tomo a Leo del hombro…**_

_**- Leo… debemos irnos…**_

_**- ¡¡¡NO… no me daré por Vencido…. Ella tiene que despertar!!! – CINZA, LEVANTATE Y CAMINA…- Dice Leo nuevamente entre dientes sollozando… y esperamos una vez mas y nada… yo voy hacia azul y la abrazo quien llora en silencio apoyada mi pecho…**_

_**- ¿no será que tal vez la estés diciendo mal?... - dice Pilar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… - quizá no sea "camina"… la frase original es… dice mientras hace que todos nos tomemos de la mano…**_

_**- ¡Cinza, levántate y anda!…- decimos todos… esperamos unos segundos que se nos hicieron eternos… solo que en esta ocasión… Cinza si logró abrir sus ojos con dificultad… todos nos ponemos felices… aplaudiendo, gritando, sonriendo… pero justo después de que ella intenta abrir sus ojos… Cinza comienza a gritar de dolor...**_

_**- ¿Cinza!, que te sucede?**_

_**- ¡¡mis ojos… me duelen!!! ¡¡¡¡Me duele la cabeza!!!!- nos dice cubriendo su cara con sus manos**_

_**Cinza… cálmate, déjame revisarte… le pide leo… pero ella parece no reaccionar…**_

_**- ¡¡¡no puedo….me duele mucho!!!**_

_**- tranquilízate…déjame revisarte…- ella intenta calmarse… pero la luz pareciera molestarle…. Leo parece percatarse de eso… y le pide a los chicos que apaguen las antorchas excepto una… Cinza parece calmarse nuevamente…- ¡Tranquila…por favor!… sólo déjame revisarte - le dice Leo una vez mas…. **__**Ella abre sus ojos…. Leo le pide a Paco que se acerque poco a poco con la antorcha encendida… Cinza parpadea varias veces… hasta que parece tolerar la luz… ¿Qué?... ¿dije tolerar?...**_

_**- ¿Puedes verme, verdad? – Dice Leo con curiosidad… todos esperamos pasmados su respuesta…**_

_**- ¿Leo?- dice extendiendo su mano…tocando su rostro**_

_**- si… soy Leo…-dice él**__** después de un leve silencio, Cinza reacciona con lágrimas en sus ojos…**_

_**-¡puedo verte!- dice entre una mezcla de alegría, llanto y sorpresa**__** abrazando a Leo…mientras nosotros permanecíamos sin entender lo que estaba aconteciendo,**__** creo que no captamos lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que comprendimos lo que estaba pasando, para después dar paso a la euforia…todos nos acercamos y abrazamos a Cinza**_

_**-¿pero como es posible?- pregunta Paco…**_

_**- yo no lo sé… pero… ¡Ay, no me importa, PUEDO VER!!!- Dice ella muy feliz….**_

_**- tal vez, como Yum Kaax era el divino de la vida… quizás las chispas que cayeron sobre Cinza le dieron le oportunidad a sus ojos de recuperar lo que tiempo atrás había perdido… sus córneas… quizá se regeneraron… por eso cuando ella intentó abrir sus ojos con mucha luz… le lastimó tanto la vista que le comenzó a doler la cabeza…- dice Leo…**_

_**- fue eso…o**__** el golpe en mi cabeza…¡auch!...- dice ella mientras se soba la cabeza **__**muy sonriente**_

_**- me alegra ver que estas bien Cinza…**_

_**-¿Paco?**_

_**- si… soy Paco….**_

_**- eres mas guapo de lo que pensé…- dice ella sonriente…**_

_**- ¿Paco guapo?....- dice Pilar entre sonrisas…**_

_**- Pilar… - dice Paco…**_

_**- mejor no digo nada….**_

_**- ustedes dos no cambian.- dice Azul… mientras Cinza observa en silencio**__** a cada quien mientras hablan…**_

_**- Cinza… ¿te pasa algo?…**_

_**- no, solo estoy tratando de identificarlos… es como… volver a empezar, tu sabes, conozco solo sus voces… pero no sus rostros…- en eso me acerco **__**a ella y le extiendo la mano, ella se le queda observando y después, me mira…**_

_**- Bienvenida al nuevo Mundo, al mundo visual, Cinza… hola, soy Serio…- le digo extendiéndole la mano… ella se me queda viendo por unos segundos… y después una linda sonrisa ilumina su rostro…**_

_**- mucho gusto… Serio… me dice mientras sostiene mi mano sin quitarme sus lindos ojos de encima…. Por unos segundos solo nos miramos sin decir nada… Hasta que…-¡tenía razón… tienes unos ojos muy lindos…! - me dice mientras toca mi rostro cerrando sus ojos…- no hay duda… tu eres Serio…- me dice abrazándome y diciéndome al oído…- no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocerte… muchas gracias por todo… te quiero…- me dice y se separa de mi… - y… bueno, ya conocí a Leo, a Paco y a Serio.. y por lo que dijo Paco hace un segundo, tu eres Pilar…¿cierto?...- Pilar asiente con la cabeza…. – y hace un momento escuche hablar a Azul… así que…**__** tu debes ser Azul….- Azul sonríe…**_

_**- cierto… acertaste Cinza… soy Azul…**_

_**- bueno chicos… es hora de seguir adelante… si no me equivoco, la salida debe de estar por alguna parte…- dicen buscando la salida… Leo encendió las antorchas una a una mientras Cinza nos identificaba a cada quien, cuando por fin conoció a Azul, ya estaban todas encendidas…**_

_**- creo que Cinza va a tener problemas cuando salgamos de la pirámide…- dice Azul…**_

_**- cierto… debemos encontrar algo para cubrir sus ojos…la luz del sol debe de estar muy fuerte allá afuera**_

_**- bueno, yo traigo algo que tal vez ayude…- dice Pilar sacando unos lentes oscuros de su bolsa…**_

_**- Pilar… ¿desde cuando traes lentes en tu bolsa?**_

_**- siempre los cargo… una nunca sabe cuando pueda necesitarlos…**__en especial cuando hace demasiado calor en esta época del año__**- dice ella mientras se los coloca… después se los quita y se los da a Cinza…- toma Cinza, espero que te puedan ayudar un poco…**_

_**- Gracias, Pilar…- le dicen mientras se coloca los lentes sobre su cabeza…-**_

_**- y ¿ahora que?, ¿como vamos a salir de aquí?**_

_**- ni idea Pilar… a menos que subamos la escalera en forma de caracol a ver q sucede…- dice Azul… y eso fue lo que hicimos… Leo comenzó a subir, después subió Cinza le seguí yo, luego Azul, Paco y Pilar… al llegar hasta arriba, antes de entrar a lo que parecía ser otra sala… había un epígrafe…**_

_**- aquí hay otra inscripción esculpida en la pirámide… la traduciré…**_

_**- no déjenme a mí intentarlo.- les pide Azul, quien se abre paso hasta llegar hasta arriba…" este es el ultimo Nivel, tras esta puerta la quinta perla encontrarán, pero estará ausente hasta que **__**la **__**respuesta se encuentre, **__**a cuando el pasado y el futuro se unan en el presente"- otra vez ese acertijo… ¿a que se refiere?, no tiene ningún sentido aparente…**_

_**- y ¿si se refiere a nosotros?.- dice Paco…**_

_**- no lo creo, debe ser algo que tenga que ver con los divinos.- dice Azul**_

_**-mmm… no lo creo-**__** Dice Pilar…- miren… si hablara de nosotros… entonces… el pasado que nos representa… sería Leo…**_

_**- ¿Leo, el pasado?, no, Leo no viene del pasado, eso lo descubrimos en la noche… el viene del presente, solo que su edad es la que se fue al… pa-sa-do…- dice Cinza… - ¡cielos… tal vez Paco y Pilar tengan razón!…**_

_**- entonces si tiene sentido… si la edad de Leo se fue al pasado… Leo representaría al**__** pasado- dice Azul… al decir eso, la puerta comenzó a moverse un poco…**_

_**-¡miren!, la puerta de piedra se movió un poco…- les digo…**_

_**-¿eso quiere decir que dimos en el clavo…?- dice Paco**_

_**- pues todo parece indicar que si…- dice Azul…- ahora solo falta buscar lo que sería el futuro… ¿el futuro de quien?... ¿de Leo?... de ser así… que o quien podría ser**__** tu futuro, Leo?... ¿puedes saberlo?**_

_**- no creo que esa inscripción se refiera a mí…- dice Leo**_

_**- ¿y por que no?, aunque podría referirse a cualquiera de nosotros…- dice Paco…**_

_**- no, si la puerta cedió un poco quiere decir que dimos en el clavo- comenta Cinza…**_

_**- Leo, ¿de verdad no tienes alguna ligera idea de que podría ser tu futuro?...**_

_**- ehm… yo… este… bueno, está bien… no quería hacer esto en un momento como este… si por mí fuera, cambiaría esta **__**situación por un momento muchísimo mejor, pero viendo las necesidades creo que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad…Permítanme un momento- dice Leo bajando las escaleras hasta los objetos que servían de ofrenda para Yum Kaax, buscó entre ellos y regresó rápidamente hasta llegar un peldaño enfrente de Cinza…**_

_**- esa inscripción dice que debo encontrar a mi futuro en el presente, si es que se refiere a mí… entonces... – Leo toma la mano de Cinza quien lo mira extrañada y sorprendida …**_

_**- Cinza… sé que el tiempo que tengo de conocerte no es más que de unos cuantos días, pero los momentos que hemos vividos, han logrado que reconozca a una gran mujer con cualidades que no he podido encontrar porque**__eres como__ la estrella que siempre soñé, la que siempre esperé... eres el sol que calienta mi mundo y la luna que me alumbra en la oscuridad__ de la noche… eres todo lo que siempre he buscado y lo que nunca antes había encontrado....__**y, estoy seguro que no encontraría a nadie mas tan especial **__**como tú en el resto de mi vida… Sé que por apariencia somos muy jóvenes,pero**__**ambos deberíamos tener la misma edad, y sin embargo tenemos solo 11 años. Aún tenemos toda una vida,**__**gracias a**__** una**__**segunda oportunidad**__**que alguien nos dió para**__**vivir los momentos que no tuvimos… y un futuro que debemos encontrar juntos… ¿Estarías dispuesta a ser mi futuro de ahora en adelante?...-**_

_**No tengo que decir que todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos por la propuesta que Leo le estaba haciendo a Cinza…y creo que ella estaba mas sorprendida que emocionada **__**por lo que Leo le acababa de decir… el sonido de la puerta de piedra al abrirse nos sacó a todos de nuestra sorpresa…**_

_**- La puerta se Abrió más…. Tal vez podamos Salir- dice Paco, pero al dar él el primer paso la puerta se cerró nuevamente…- ¡oopss!**_

_**- Por Favor, Cinza… esto que te estoy ofreciendo, no es para que podamos salir, esa es una segunda intensión, lo que te acabo de decir, sale desde el fondo de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos y ya había pensado en pedírtelo desde anoche que te observe mientras dormías… Cinza, ¿quieres ser mi novia?... – Cinza sigue sin reaccionar…yo me acerco y le doy un ligero codazo, ella voltea a verme, intenta sonreírme**__**como apenada,**__** pero solo muerde su labio inferior…los segundos pasan lentos mientras**__**ellapiensa en su respuesta, **__** pareciera indecisa,**__**vacilante en responder,**__**pero se toma su tiempo que seguramente a Leo le debe de estar durando una eternidad… Cinza extiende su otra mano hacia mí y yo la tomo…ella la aprieta por unos segundos,**__**mirándome tan **__**fijamente a los ojos que parecen quererme decir algo …**__** después relaja su mano y me sonríe soltándome …mira a Leo y…da un hondo suspiro**_

_**- Leo… tu ofrecimiento me ha sorprendido bastante.- dice sonriendo- la verdad no me lo esperaba, aunque algo dentro de mi está muy feliz en que te hayas fijado en**__**alguien como yo, y te lo agradezco, pero antes debía despedirme de alguien **__**a quién realmente llegué a querer… Ahora estoy lista para darte mi respuesta… Tienes razón, me hubiera gustado que esto sucediera en otro sitio, pero en vista de las circunstancias… y que debo responder ahora… creo que te voy a hacer sufrir un poco mas antes de darte mi respuesta...- dice ella con una gran sonrisa…voltea a vernos a cada uno…- aunque veo que no eres el único… bueno… esta bien… Leo, tu vida y la mía de alguna manera ya estaban destinadas a que estuviéramos juntos. Si hace tiempo ya nos conocíamos sin darnos cuenta, tal vez tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir esa vida que perdimos tu y yo hace años atrás… y no pienso dejar escapar esta oportunidad que no a cualquiera le pueden dar… si llegaste hasta aquí para poder encontrarme como parte de tu futuro, entonces no haré que los esfuerzos del destino por que estemos juntos sean en vano… porque si existe un destino, quizá es**__** lo que hace que estemos aquí frente a frente tu y yo, y no las circunstancias de estar dentro de una pirámide tratando de resolver un acertijo escrito hace miles de años atrás. Es poco el tiempo de conocerte, es cierto, solo unas cuantas horas… unos cuantos días, pero con eso me basta para saber que es lo que siento por ti…- Cinza toma ambas manos de Leo… y le dice mirándolo a sus ojos pardos: Si, Leo, **__**acepto ser tu novia…**_

…

_**- al decir estas palabras… la puerta se abre por completo permitiéndonos el paso libre…pero Leo aun no había terminado… se arrodilló y colocó en la mano de cinza un anillo que había tomado de las ofrendas de Yum Kaax… - Cinza, este anillo simboliza mi corazón, mientras lo lleves puesto,**__** mi corazón estará contigo siempre… en eso llega una perla dorada que se posa sobre ellos… Leo iba a tomarla pero Cinza lo detuvo…-**_

_**-espera… recuerda… el quinto elemento es la unión de dos elementos para formar uno solo…**_

_**- entiendo…-**__** le dice tomándola de la mano… el extiende su mano mientras ella extiende su mano libre, y entre los dos toman la perla,**__** la cual se hace pequeña hasta posarse en el anillo de cinza quedando unido a él… ella se acerca a Leo y le dice en voz baja: -**__el momento elegido por el azar vale siempre más que el momento elegido por nosotros mismos..- Leo sonrie y ella le regresa la sonrisa.__** todos nos alegramos… al fin logramos pasar las 5 pruebas de los elementos y podemos salir para la siguiente etapa…**_


End file.
